Beauty and The Beast
by Risu Katsu
Summary: "Kisah cinta kita akan menjadi sebuah dongeng Beauty and The Beast versi yang lain, Naruto..."/"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan!"/"Kalau begitu kencanlah denganku."/Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, Author newbie.../RnR, please...


"_Kisah cinta kita akan menjadi sebuah dongeng Beauty and The Beast versi yang lain, Naruto..."_

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to MK

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, typo's, author newbie, dll...

-Don't like don't like-

**Beauty and The Beast**

"Hey baka!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan belajar Naruto.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" Naruto membalas suara tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap buku yang dipegangnya.

"Tatap wajah orang yang berbicara padamu, Baka!" Teriak Sakura.

Karena tidak ingin menambah keributan lagi, Naruto memutar posisi badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Jangan memasang wajah datar begitu dong!"

Naruto menghela napas masih dengan wajah datarnya dan itu membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Dan Sakura bertanya – tanya dalam hati mengapa Naruto menyebut namanya tanpa suffix 'chan' yang biasanya ia pakai ketika menyebut nama Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti Sasuke begini sih?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Karena dulu kamu menyukai si Teme itu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sakura bingung. Ia terus berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan datar Naruto tadi. Jikalau dulu ia memang pernah menyukai seorang Sasuke yang... oh ayolah perempuan mana yang tidak tergila – gila dengan lelaki Uchiha tersebut yah untuk pengecualian Hyuuga Hinata.

Si sulung Hyuuga yang sedari kecil sudah dibimbing oleh keluarganya untuk tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh pesona seorang laki – laki dan Hinata menganggap itu adalah sebuah keharusan untuk menjauhi makhluk yang disebut laki – laki kecuali yang berasal dari kalangan keluarganya.

Tapi sekarang keadaan malah berbalik. Sasuke mencintai Hinata dan sebaliknya. Entah setan apam yang merasuki si sulung Hyuuga. Dan itu cukup membuat para gadis yang menyukai Sasuke menjerit histeris. Frustasi. Stress. Hilang akal. Dan ada yang mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Jadi kupikir kau suka tipe – tipe lelaki dingin sepertinya." Jawab Naruto masih datar.

"Jadi, karena hal itu kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hn."

"Huahahahahaha..." Tawa Sakura memecahkan keheningan taman.

"Mengapa kau tertawa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah datar yang dibuat – buatnya.

"Oh ayolah Naruto. Berhenti bersikap layaknya Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto! Wajahmu terlihat sangat menggelikan! Lagipula..."

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan! Aku tahu kelanjutan dari perkataanmu! Pasti kau akan berkata '_Lagipula, cerita Beauty and The Beast itu hanya sebuah dongeng belaka. Aku dan kau akan menjadi sebuah dongeng Beauty and The Beast versi yang lain dimana sang gadis tidak akan menikah dengan sang monster karena sampai kapanpun sang gadis tak akan pernah berani memandang wajah seekor monster_' iya kan?" Jawab Naruto dengan bersungut – sungut.

"B...bukan begitu maksudku, Naru..."

"Ah sudahlah Sakura-chan! Aku mengerti perasaanmu!" Bentak Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan taman dengan wajah penuh amarah. Ia sudah bosan dengan perkataan Sakura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dibelakangnya sang gadis jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras.

Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal selalu berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto. Ia bodoh. Ia memang bodoh. Ia tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Naruto.

Dari kecil, hidup Naruto sangat keras. Orang tuanya meninggal disaat melawan seekor monster yang akhirnya menetap di tubuh Naruto. Waktu itu naruto masih bayi. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ditambah dengan cacian warga Konoha yang selalu menyebutnya monster. Sakura ingat sewaktu di akademi dulu, semua orang tua murid melarang anak mereka bergaul dengan Naruto dengan alasan Naruto itu sangat berbahaya bagi anak mereka. Sakura menyesal telah ikut menjauhi Naruto.

Di saat Sakura mengeluh tentang larangan – larangan dari ibunya, Naruto selalu menasehati Sakura dengan berkata '_Sakura-chan, seharusnya kau bersyukur masih mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap. Aku iri sekali padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin merasakan diatur oleh seorang ibu, seperti yang saat ini terjadi padamu. Kalau saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki orang tua, aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali walaupun hanya satu orang tua. Jadi jangan kau sia – siakan mereka, Sakura-chan. Sayangilah mereka selagi mereka ada. Jangan sampai kau menyesal Sakura-chan._' Tak lupa ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman... lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran yang akan membuat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya merasa sangat nyaman akan kehadirannya.

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi setelah ingat salah satu nasehat dari Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya sosok berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sakura berada.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

Sakura terkejut akan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba – tiba. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sahabatnya berdiri di depannya yang tengah terduduk.

Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Apakah aku orang yang kejam?" Tanya Sakura dengan sesenggukan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sahabat pirangnya keheranan.

"Sudahlah jawab saja," Jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih. Sangat lirih.

"Tidak. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik." Jawab sahabat pirangnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tapi kenapa, Ino-Pig. Kenapa Naruto membenciku. Dia membenciku, Ino..." Jawab Sakura masih sesenggukan.

"Tenanglah Forehead. Aku tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa membencimu. Kau sangat berharga baginya." Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Itu dulu, Ino. Sekarang dia membenciku. Aku terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaannya."

"Tunggu – tunggu, kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini, Forehead? Biasanya setelah kau berbuat salah kepada Naruto, kau akan santai – santai dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto yang akan meminta maaf padamu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah begini? Dan menangis? Terakhir kali aku melihat kau menangis saat Sasuke-kun memutuskan untuk sekolah dan hidup di luar negeri bersama Hinata. Apa kau menyukai Naruto, Forehead?"

DEG

Sakura terdiam. Ia tersadar bahwa selama ini ia menyukai...ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai Naruto. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala pikirannya akan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan perasaan yang tiba – tiba tumbuh di hati Sakura saat bersama Naruto.

"A...aku tidak menyukainya, Ino. Aku mencintainya... tapi sekarang ia membenciku dan tak mungkin kalau sekarang ia masih menyukaiku,"

"Sudahlah, Forehead. Sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah malam. Pasti kedua orang tuamu mencari anak mereka yang belum pulang ini. Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Tawar Ino.

"Tidak usah, Ino. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne..."

Kini tinggal Sakura seorang diri di taman.

.

Naruto melamun. Ia menyesal telah membentak Sakura. Ia mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi dan membuat rambutnya berantakan dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih err... _cool. _

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Tumben kau tak memakan ramen yang ada di depanmu?" Pertanyaan dari Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, aku tak apa – apa, Kakashi-Sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, tapi segera makanlah ramenmu itu sebelum menjadi dingin atau aku tidak akan menraktirmu ramen lagi!"

"H...ha'i, sensei." Jawab Naruto.

.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Na...Naruto?!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura untuk meminta maaf. Ia tidak tahan selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

Sakura adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya. Ia benci melihat Sakura menangis. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat tangisan Sakura mereda termasuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"N...Naruto ma..."

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku sudah membentakmu kemarin malam. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja emosiku tak dapat ku kontrol lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Sakura-chan." Lirih Naruto.

Tapi tak ada balasan dari Sakura. Naruto takut kalau Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya. Naruto masih memandangi Sakura yang terus saja menunduk.

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau masih marah? Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-chan. Aku rela kau benci." Lirih Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat Sakura berada.

"N...Naruto..."

Belum sampai satu langkah, suara Sakura sudah menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Seketika tubuh Naruto membeku saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia tahu bahwa yang bersama dirinya di tempat itu hanya Sakura. Itu berarti...

"N...Naruto... m-maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkit kata – kata itu lagi. Apa saja akan kulakukan asalkan kau mau memaafkanku..."

Suara Sakura begitu dekat dengan telinga Naruto dan itu membuatnya geli.

Tiba – tiba seringai muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura-chan? Kau mau melakukan apa saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Y...ya."

"Kalau begitu kencanlah dengan ku." Pinta Naruto masih dengan seringainya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Sebagai gantinya aku yang akan meminta padamu dan kau harus melakukannya."

"Loh? Bagaimana bisa begitu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto merengek layaknya balita yang meminta susu pada ibunya.

"Mau kumaafkan tidak? Kalau tidak mau, tidak masalah." Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu. Memangnya kau minta apa?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Tolong hapus kutukanku." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kisah cinta kita akan menjadi dongeng Beauty and The Beast versi yang lain..."

"Ya, ya, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu." Naruto menghela napas.

BLETAK

"Jangan sembarangan memotong pembicaraan orang!"

"Aduh, maaf Sakura-chan," Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang _benjol_ terkena jitakan dari Sakura.

"Kisah cinta kita akan menjadi dongeng Beauty and The Beast versi yang lain, Naruto..." Sakura meraih wajah Naruto dan otomatis membuat tangan yang bertengger di kepalanya terlepas.

"...Bukan sang gadis tak mau menikah dengan sang monster dan sang monster akan mati karena tak ada yang bisa melepas kutukannya. Melainkan sang gadis akan mati bila tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sang monster. Dan sang monster harus menghilangkan kutukan sang gadis dengan cara mencium sang gadis." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jadi?" Naruto menyeringai senang.

"J...jadi, c...cium aku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum puas.

Naruto meraih wajah Sakura dan mendongakkan wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia meraih dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar wajah Sakura lebih dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Semakin dekat, bibir mereka berdua terkatup. Tidak lama, hanya sebentar. Bukan ciuman panas atau sejenisnya. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

"Tapi maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi tampan seperti yang ada di dongeng." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Kau sudah tampan kok." Sakura berkata dengan tersenyum beserta dengan rona merah pipinya yang belum hilang.

"Jika aku tampan, berarti kau yang jelek, Sakura-chan. Bukan lagi Beauty and The Beast, tapi Charming and The Beast..."

BLETAK

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto! Menyesal aku mengatakan kau tampan. Tak akan kuampuni kau!" Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto yang melarikan diri takut akan serangan lanjutan dari Sakura.

"AMPUN, SAKURA-CHAN..."

FIN

Arigatou sudah mau membaca fiksi ancur abal ini. Saya masih newbie dan belum mempunyai pengalaman sama sekali maklum kalau banyak kesalahan. Review, please. Flame boleh deh, mohon bantuannya ^^


End file.
